I Will Protect You
by Desmenmen
Summary: Twin siblings join DWMA, bringing with them a mysterious past and some cool fighting abilities. Falling for a shinigami is bad enough, but both being boys on top of a burden past; it seems impossible. But then again so a lot of things in the world of Soul Eater. (yaoi/angst/drama/fluff KidxOC){also, cover belongs to: /art/Death-The-Kid-002-161207029}
1. Chapter 1- Greetings

This is a yaoi. You have been warned. This will have mature topics and events. You have been warned. If you are inclined to depression this could be a trigger so be careful. Enjoy. Review please. {pairing is KidxOC among others}

* * *

Sunlight beams in through the open window, casting long shadows across the room. Pale eyelids flutter open and golden iris move lazily to the clock on the wall. 7:23 The boy's eyes shoot open, springing out of bed he yells and runs to the bathroom.

"LIIIZZ!" he shouts, banging on the bathroom wall as he strips and jumps in the showers. He is going to be late; he is never late. He hears a muffled scream and shuffling sounds. Some bangs and stomping tell that Liz is awake now. Ignoring the ice cold water the short boy quickly washes and hops out of the shower, drying as fast as possible. Unable to help himself he spends the rest of the time make sure his attire is perfect. Collar aligned with the jacket, tie straight and resting in the middle of his chest, pants crisp and wrinkle free. Pale hands furiously brush through black hair with a comb, being a bit rough with the left. Three white horizontal lines streak his otherwise midnight hair. Brushing his teeth he steals one last quick glance in the mirror before rushing from the bathroom.

Jumping down the stairs he grabs the two girls waiting below and drag them out the door. They both wear nearly matching outfits, aside from the pants. The boy dons a black and white suit. Besides the height and hair the girls look nearly identical.

"Hehe, we are going to be late, again!" the shorter of the girls giggle, running beside her sister and meister.

"Oh crap, Kid, aren't we supposed to meet with your father this morning?" the taller one asks with a sudden burst of memory.

"Dammit!" Kid growls, running faster.  
~~Meanwhile  
Two young siblings stare up at the long winding staircase that leads to their new school. The girl grins and takes her ear buds out, looking up at her red headed brother. He meets her matching greens eyes and huff.

"This should be super fun, eh?" the girl rolls her eyes, leading the way. Quietly the tall red headed boy follows, watching his sister's short rusty hair glimmer in the sun light.

Reaching the top they are both breathing slightly heavier but press on none the less. After a few minutes of careful searching they find their destination. Large wooden double doors, a plaque above reading 'Death Room'. Without knocking the two enter the room, their footsteps almost silent against the hard cement floors. Silver guillotines hang above them, poised, as if waiting for the command. A cold chill runs up the girls back and she grabs her brothers sleeve. Glancing down at her they exit the narrow hallway, entering an open platform. A mirror and a table stand alone on the platform, crosses standing like gravestones in the dessert around them. The sky is blue and clouds dance behind floating windows.

"Hullo, hullo!" A bubbly voice snaps the red head siblings attention to a tall black cloaked figure. A fellow ginger stands by his side, smiling sleepily. A boy in a suit with black hair is turned arguing quietly with two blondes.

"Hello, Lord Death, it is a pleasure to meet you," the tall young man smiles curtly and bows. His sister bows slightly, putting away her Ipod.

"Please, please, no need to be so formal," Lord Death waves a big hand, faining embarrassment. "Please, let me introduce my son, Death the Kid," he puts a large hand on the midnight haired boy's head. The young shinigami stiffens at his fathers words and straightens, turning to the red head siblings-revealing three horizontal stripes- and bows. The tall boys eye twitches at the stripes but he keeps a blank, harsh looking expression.

"I am Death the Kid, these are my weapons, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson," he motions first to the taller girl and then to the shorter girl.

"I am Matthius Davenheim and this is my twin sister Hana Davenheim," the tall boy replies, watching the short shinigami closely. He looks him from head toe, his green eyes prying. The boys gaze leave goosebumps on Kid's skin, he avoids the newcomers eyes and stares at the ground.

"Well, anyways, since today is your first day, I have asked my son here to show you around," Lord Death pats his sons back gently. Kid meets Mat's eyes momentarily, no emotions betray either parties face.

"Please take care of us, Death the Kid," Mat says cooly, bowing to the boy. His sister looks a little flustered.

"Heh, just ignore him, he is always so formal. A real stick in the mud," Hana says with a wide smile, stepping in front of her brother. She walks to Kid, barely reaching his nose, and hugs him. Taken aback Kid stands ridged. Mat's eye twitches again.

"Haha! Kid is just as big of a bore, ugh," Liz groans with a half laugh. Hana lets go of Kid and smiles at Liz. Kid looks at them with anger filled eyes.

"I am not boring! Formality is a lost art in this day and time! I am glad to see someone still values it!" Kid turns back to the tall boy with a small smile. Mat does not meet his face but nods slightly.

"So let's go already, prudes!" Hana waves at Lord Death as she grabs Kid's and Mat's arms, dragging them from the room. Liz and Patty follow close behind.

"Thank you, see you later!" Hana calls to Lord Death as the doors close behind them.

Spirt, the red head man in the suit beside Lord Death, looks at the God of Death with an amused gleam in his eye. Lord Death shares the knowing glance.

Kid breaks from the short girls grasp and slows to match his pace with his weapons. The girl just giggles and holds onto her brother's lithe arm tighter.

"So are you two weapons or meister?" Liz asks. The girl slows, dragging her brother back with her. He towers a full head above Liz, leaving the other to barely reach his shoulders. Kid stares at the boy a bit annoyed at the height difference. Mat's chest feels tight under the boys steady gaze.

"We are both meisters, and Mat here is super strong!" Hana boasts, patting his arm. He slips from her hands and crosses his arms. Please shut up, he thinks, hoping his sister will stop being so silly.

"Oh? Well maybe a fight is in place?" A familiar voice quires. Kid turns to see Black*Star and Tsubaki walking towards them. Kid shakes his head, knowing what comes next.

"Hmm, I don't know, we don't have any weapons yet," Hana points out, looking at the blue haired boy slyly. He huffs and bends his arm to show his muscles.

"A big guy like me doesn't even need a weapon to beat someone as weak as you guys!" Black*Star slaps his forearm roughly.

"Shut up, Black*Star, you have yet to even meet these two," Kid remarks, waving a hand absently at the boy. Tsubaki smiles warmly at the new students.

"Hello, I am Tsubaki and this is Black*Star, please excuse his behavior," the black haired girl says. Mat glances at Kid before returning his eyes to the bluenette. He frowns at the short boy.

"Alright, Black*Star, I am Matthius, and I take you up on your offer. Let us fight." Mat's blank expression does not change, he glares at the short boy before him. A small shiver runs up the assassins spine, making him laugh in excitement. He claps his fist into his open hand and jerks his head to the side, motioning for Mat to follow. Black*Star leads the way through the hallways and to the outside courtyard. Tsubaki, Hana, Kid, Liz, and Patty follow the two boys silently. Kid cannot help but sympathize with the boy, he too got into a fight with the assassin on his first day.

"Let's go, first one out looses!" Black*Star yells. Students stop and a small crowd begins to gather. A white haired boy and a girl with pigtails come to stand beside Tsubaki and Kid.

Without another word the brawl begins. Black*Star speeds at the tall red head, who stands calming with his hands in his pockets. Side stepping at the last second to avoid the bluenettes fist, a pale hand grabs the assassin by his shirt collar and uses his momentum to throw him back several yards.

Black*Star lands roughly on his stomach, jumping up quickly to run back to the boy. Swinging his fist hard at the boys head, Mat grabs his hand and twist the boys arm. With a yelp Black*Star jumps from the boys grasp. It seems the boy is good at close combat hand to hand fighting. Kid watches in a mixture of envy and fascination and something else he isn't sure of. Hana just smirks at the two, rolling her eyes. Her is obviously trying to act cool.

Black*Star grits his teeth and leaps at the boy. Just before the boy can fling him away again the assassin disappears. Mat's green eyes widen for a second. Whiping around he turns just in time for his jaw to meet the bluenetts heel. Mat is kicked to the ground. Feeling frustration bubble inside Mat drops the defensive tactic and regains his feet fast, immediately lunging for the assassin. His first punch is dodged but his second makes direct contact with the short boys cheek. The bluenette stumbles back. Taking his opening Mat charges again, landing another jab on the boys chest. Black*Star gasps when the air is knocked from his lungs. A fist to the jaw lands him on his back on the ground.

Unsure whether to continue Mat stands awkwardly, his fists in balls. Black*Star is at his feet. As the bluenette moves to get up again a deep voice booms from the crowd.

"Don't you kids know fights aren't allowed without a teacher," a silver haired man with a white patched lab coat walks from the crowd of students. As if on que the first bell rings, sending most of the crowd to run into the school. The tall man with the labcoat grins, twisting a large screw in his head. Mat looks at the man in mild irritation.

"Oh no, Stein, we are so sorry!" Tsubaki runs to Black*Star's side. The bluenette is uncharacteristically silent, looking up the red headed boy. Stein chuckles and points a thumb at the doors.

"Get to class, everyone," he mutters, watching as they all shuffle inside. Taking out a cigarette he humms quietly, watching Mat walk inside behind the rest.

"So that is the boy Lord Death mentioned..." he mumbles to himself, taking a drag and letting the smoke fill the air.

Kid leads the group to Stein's classroom. He kind of wishes the man would not have showed up. No one has even won in a fist fight against Black*Star, it would be interesting to see. The assassin takes his seat in the front quietly, Tsubaki joining him and rubbing his back. Kid sits in the middle row, motioning for the two new students to sit by him. They take Soul and Liz's usual seats, but the two easily find new ones in the back row.

"So you can fight, obviously," Kid points out, looking at Mat. The boy's eyes twitches when he meets the shinigami's gaze. Kid's golden iris blaze with some emotion he cannot place. It makes Mat's chest constrict. Why is his heart racing?

"Yeah," Mat mutters, looking down at the table. It is probably his hair, Mat thinks to himself. Mat likes things to be even, neat, and proper. His attitude is not as severe as Kid's and not exactly the same as an obsession over symmetry. However, the boy does like for things to have order and the shinigami's hair is slightly irritating to look at.

"So Kid, do you dye your hair?" Hana asks lightly, poking the shinigami's shoulder. Kid lets out a rugged sigh, a groan is heard from behind them and Kid closes his eyes and frowns.

"No. Hana. I. Do. Not. Dye. My. Hair," Kid forces his voice to remain calm and holds the frustration and tears back. After a deep breath he bites his tongue and looks at the girl. Liz is shocked. Kid didn't have a mental break down. Wow.

"Oh well you should then," Mat says calmly, eyeing the boy with calculating eyes. Kid glares at the boy and grits his teeth. Thankfully before the conversation can digress further Stein enters the room and begins class.

By lunch Mat his finally broken his aloof facade and opened up a little. Truthfully he is a pretty kind guy. Still he refuses to look at the young shinigami with anything other than judging glances. Kid has noticed and is getting a bit flustered. Not feeling hungry Kid takes his seat at the table in the back, saving seats for everyone else. The line for lunch is always long and it usually takes several minutes just to get food. The others stand in line, leaving Kid to sit alone.

When a tall figure sits beside Kid he looks up to meet the eyes of Mat. Feeling his heart jump a little he looks back at the table, faking a bored expression.

"Hey Kid," Mat says kindly, crossing his arms on the table. Kid folds his up as well and rests his chin on his arms.

"Hello, Mat, why aren't you getting lunch?" Kid questions, not meeting the boys gaze.

"Why aren't you?" Mat shoots back, tilting his head slightly and eyeing the boy with calm eyes. Kid twitches and frowns, not answering. A stiff silence fills the air. After several minutes the others join the two boys at the table, Mat's eyes not straying from Kid's face or Kid's eyes from the table.


	2. Chapter 2- Memories

Rain pours heavily, pounding against the roof and filling the small house with a loud eerie sound. The air is still. Green eyes stare from the darkness out of the window. The young boy watches the droplets streak the window. The trees shake and sway in the cold wind, the boy watches calmly. A sudden shock of a sound reverbrates through out the room, leaving the boys body on pins and needles. Not again. Please not tonight. The boy squeezes his eyes shut and holds his breathe, trying not to to hear the sounds from outside his room but failing miserably. The sound of muffled yells and a pathetic struggle for dominance.  
Yelps. Banging. Weeping. Begging. Silence.  
Peeking from the safetly of the blanket the boy meets green eyes. With a start he realizes who it is. Lifting the blanket his sister crawls into the bed beside him. They watch the fat drops of water fall down the window slowly. When a sudden deafenly snapping sound fills the room the boys heart stops. His eyes go wide. Hearing a thud and slow foot steps down the hallway he throws his sister from the bed. After a paniced moment he hugs his sister and then hits her harshly in the head. She goes limp on the floor, unconscious but safe for the moment. Standing, the boy rushes from the room, meeting the tall form of a man. Rough hands grab the boy and yank him from the room.  
"You demon child. You whore child," the man slurs his words, wobbling towards the boy on the floor. A warm stickly liquid stains the boys pale hand red. Looking over he sees his mother. On the floor. Dead.  
Everything goes black. The sound of rain fades to nothing. The boy blacks out.  
Yelps. Banging. Weeping. Begging. Silence.

Mat jerks into a sitting postition, panting. A cold sweat covers his body. Dammit, everynight the same memory haunts him. He isn't sure how much longer he can keep his sanity in this madness. wallowing around the lump in his throat he throws the heavy blanket off his body and swings his legs to drape over the side of the bed. With his head in his hands he sighs heavily. The clock read 4:32. Late enough. Standing he walks to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. His short hair is frayed out in every direction from his restless sleeping. His pale face looks thinner than usual. Proding his cheeks he thinks back to the last time he ate. Damn. Too long. Noting to take better care of himmself he slips off his boxers and steps into the shower. Turning the water as hot as possible he lets the scolding water run over his boney back. After a few minutes of relaxing he slowly washes and turns off the water. Once dry he puts on a solid colored gray shirt and jeans. Sliding on a dark cardigan he leaves his room, his hair still damp. In the kitchen he starts breakfast, leaving Hana to sleep in.  
It's 5:50 by the time breakfast is done. Mat eats quickly and washes his dish. Looking out the window he only seess black. The color makes him think of the midnight haired boy of Lord Death's. Kid was it? Hmm. Mat smiles slightly, turning from the window to lean against the counter with a cup of coffee in hand. Mat cannot deny the slight tickle in his chest at the thought of the boy. But what does it mean? Staring into space Mat sips his drink. Shaking his head he brushes away the thoughts and moves to the living room.  
6:58 when Hana finally wakes up. Mat has finished his coffee by then and is relaxing on the couch. Hana shuffles into the living room, scratching her thigh sleepily, her eyes barely open.  
"Fwmp?" she mutters. Mat points to the kitchen. His sister shuffles into the kitchen. Mat chuckles softly at her. She was never a morning person. It takes her almost a full hour to get ready. They leave for school just before seven. School starts at seven but of course Mat thinks they can make it if they run. Sprinting into the building they make it to class just as the tardy bell sings down the hallway. Stein has yet to even show up. Panting Mat takes his seat beside Kid. The boy has his head down, his arms covering his head. Mat leans against the back of his chair, looking at Kid quietly. He notes how thin Kid's shoulders are. How smooth and creamy the skin of his neck seems. Mat's eye twitches and a fluttering feeling faintly fills Mat's stomach. Ripping his gaze from Kid he forces himself to look at the black board. Dammit, where is Stein?  
"Hey, Kid, you okay?" Hana asks kindly. Mat looks back to see Hana touching Kid's shoudler gentles. The red headed boy's eye twitches at the contact. A quiet giggle makes Mat look up at Liz and Patty quickly before turning back to Kid.  
"Kid I want to help. I know we just met but ple-" Hana is cut short when Kid raises his head. The rusty haired girl bursts into a fit of laughter, along with Liz and Patty. The white stripes in his hair from yesterday are now a fading pink. Kid grits his teeth and feels his face grow hot.  
"Shut up! It was Liz's fault!" Kid shouts, putting his head back down to hide both his hair and his flushed face. Mat sits in mild shock. Seeing the blushing face of Kid made his heart jump. He licks his lips absently, staring at the shinigami beside him. He was so cute. Cute? Mat shakes his head and bites his lip, turning away from Kid.  
"How did that happen?" Hana asked after she caught her breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"He was trying to dye his hair black again but used a dark purple instead. Being a shinigami it fades quick so it has been varying shades of pink and purple since last night," Liz explains, leaning over her desk to pat Kid on the back. He tenses his shoulders at her hand and growl slightly. It only makes Liz laugh.  
Stein comes into the room at this point, drawing attention to the front. Thankful for the distraction Mat tries to focus but cannot seem to keep his mind off of Kid. Feeling his heart pounding increasing faster against his chest Mat shifts in his seat uncomfortably. From the corner of his eye he sees Kid sit up and can feel his warm eyes on him. Mat closes his own eyes and forces himself to take slow steady breathes. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Why him? Mat isn't a stupid guy, he knows what this means. The heart pounding, the nervous flutters in his stomach, the cloudly thoughts. Mat has a crush on Kid.  
Mat sighs heavily, shifting in his seat again.  
School drags on slowly; Mat makes a point of ignoring and avoiding Kid whenever possible. By the end of the day Kid is staring at Mat, waiting for attention. Mat, unwilling to comply, stares at Stein and listens intently to the man.  
"Today is Friday, as you all know. This weekend there are no missions scheduled as a means of preperation for next week. Starting Monday and ending Friday is this school years track and field weak. All students must compete and all students must pass a physical exam. Monday and Tuesday the girls have their exams, Wednesday is the group events, and Thursday and Friday are the boys tests." Stein sits backwards in his desk chair, his arms drapped over the back, his legs bend to the sides and his chin resting on the back head rest. An unlit ciggarette hangs loosely in his mouth.  
A track week? Sounds stupid, Mat thinks. An image of Kid in shorts and a tank top float into his head. He clenched his teeth and closes his eyes again. You are a sick sick guy, Mat tells himself. Mat has known him, what, two days?  
The bell for the end of the day rings, students quickly leave the room. Mat relaxes into his seat, stretching lightly.  
"Do you guys have gym uniforms yet?" The pigtail girl, Maka, asks as she walks to Mat and Hana. Kid watches Mat for a reply, making him hesitate.  
"Yeah, we got them," Hana pulls Mat from his chair and grips his arm tightly. Maka smiles at her. Soul and Black*Star walk over, the bluenette has not said a word to Mat since the fight.  
"Yo, Mat, wanna join the guys to play some ball?" Soul aks with a crooked grin. Black*Star holds up a basketball. Mat glances down at Hana, she shrugs. Before look back to Soul his eyes dart to Kid. Kid's hair is already back to normal. Mat looks back to the albino boy and nods with an expressionless face.  
"Sounds fun," he adds as Hana lets go of his arm. She takes Mat's stuff and watches as he leaves the room. Maka, Hana, Liz, Patty, and Kid are the only ones left in the room. The girls glances from Kid to Hana and giggle. With a frown the shinigami stands and leaves. Soul didn't even invite him. Maybe he wants to go too!

Two full weeks pass and Mat grows close to the two other guys in the group, causing Kid to be further excluded from the boys. Forced to talk with the girls Kid's mood has been steady dropping. He keeps getting flustered and upset over the stupidest things, worse than normal. Mat has been ignoring the shinigami for the most part, stealing glances when the latter isn't paying attention. Part of Mat wants to keep Kid at a distant and the other half wants him to be close. Feeling torn he keeps his feelings hidden.  
It is the day before Halloween, the DWMA is in a bustle. Halloween is the biggest event of the year at this school. Getting caught up in the spirit of the school, Mat decides he wants to celebrate somehow.  
"So is there anything big planned for Halloween?" Mat asks Soul during lunch. He nods, swallowing a mouth full of food.  
"Yeah, the whole gang is sleeping over at Kid's," Soul says offhandly. Mat's heart skips a beat. He looks at Kid curiously. Kid hasn't said anything about it. Then again, they rarely talk to one another. Mat cannot help but feel a little sad.  
"Oh?" Mat raises an eyebrow at Soul who has just finished his second plate of food.  
"What, did you not get invited?" Soul asks jokingly, only to frown when Mat doesn't answer. Soul leans to get a good look at Kid.  
"Oi! Kid! Mat's coming with Hana tonight, 'kay?" Soul flashes his sharp teeth at the boy. Kid looks taken aback for a split second. His eyes dart from Mat to Soul. He just nods slightly and looks away. What kind of reaction was that?  
"Yay! I've never been to a sleep over!" Hana says excitedly. Maka looks at the girl in mock surprise. They share some secret joke and fall into a fit of giggles. Girls are weird, Mat thinks to himself.  
"Anyways, we usually just play games for a while and crash in the living room with a scary movie," Soul explains to Mat. Mat nods, wondering what Kid's house looks like.

Night comes a little too quickly for Mat. Truthfully, he is nervous as hell to be going to Kid's house. Of course it doesn't show on his face. Hana knocks softly on his bedroom door. He jumps slightly and picks up his small bag.  
"You ready?" she asks as he leaves the room. He nods and follows her out the door. After a few failed attempts and getting lost from the directions on the paper they finally reach their destination.  
Gallows Manor.  
A big two story square house with double doors and a wrot iron fence surrounding it. Mat bites his lip and walks to the front doors. Knocking softly his heat flutters as foot steps and muffled voices are heard from inside. The door opens, spilling light onto the dark porch. Mat squints and looks down to see Patty. She smiles and takes their bags, letting the sibling inside.  
"Finally, what'dya get lost or something?" Soul teased, popping a handful of candy corn in his mouth. Mat scoff and sits beside him on the long counch. The room is neat and open, two couches and a big entertainment center stand in the middle. A long bookshelf accompanied by two chair line the far wall. The television has a blank screen but music fills the room. Liz, Maka and Tsubaki and painting their nails in the floor, newspapers under them. Hana kicks off her shoes and joins them. Patty is asleep in a chair in the corner; Black*Star and Kid are no where to be seen.  
"Where are the others?" Mat asks, trying to seem casual. He repositons his baggy cotton shirt and wips invisible dust off his jeans. Soul smirks and chews on his candy.  
"Black*Star suddenly drug Kid off a few minutes before you got here," Soul says with a hint of something sinister dripping from his voice. Mat raises his eyesbrows but doesn't press the subject. Banging and stomping overhead make everyone look at the ceiling. The sound of someone rushing down the stairs make everyone turn to the door of the living room. A grinning Black*Star appears, holding a camera. He is laughing and comes to sit by Soul and Mat.  
"What is going on?" Maka asks curiously, crawling in front of the couch to try to look at the camera. Black*Star holds it up and away, tilting his head to the side.  
"Nope, this is for boys only," he teases but makes a move to show her anyways, "so I guess you can see." Maka hits him and moves back to the newspaper with a scowl. The assassin laughs loudly and turns on the camera. Soul and Mat lean over to get a better look.  
"By the way, Soul, you owe me fifty bucks," Black*Star muses, flipping threw the photos. The first shows Kid standing with his back to Black*Star. The young boy wears a red tank top. His back is visible and he seems to be fixing his shoe. The next photo is blur as Kid turns around. The next is an angry Kid stepping closer to the camera. He is wearing a dress with heels! Mat's eyes go wide. Laughter bubbles at his lips. Kid looks ridiculous! The last photo is a close up of him and then the rest are darkness or blurry beyond recognition. By the time they cycle threw the photos Kid can be heard stomping down the stairs.  
"BLACK*STAR!" Kid yells angerily, entering the room. He now wears a short sleeve shirt and knee length shorts. Mat's laughter spills over as Kid jumps on the bluenette and moves to choke him. Black*Star is laughing miniacally. Mat decides that's enough so he grips Kid's hips gently and lift him off the bluenette. He is surprisingly light. Mat is a bit shocked when Kid jerks out of his grasp and push him away.  
"Don't touch me," he hisses, glaring at Mat. The redhead feels his chest tighten, he gulps and looks away, taking his seat on the couch again. Kid leaves the room silently. The girls looks from the doorways to Mat to Soul to Black*Star. Soul just shakes his head and helps Black*Star up, sliding a fifty in his hand during the process.

Eventually Kid does come back but he refuses to talk to or even look at the boys. Mat feels a little guilty and cannot help but stare at the boy. His pleading looks go unnoticed. I guess Mat knows how Kid has felt for the last week, being ignored coldly.  
"So why don't we play a game?" Soul suggests, moving to sit in the floor with the girls. Maka eyes him suspisiously, earning a wicked grin in reply.  
"Nothing dirty. There are more girls than boys," Liz warns. Soul gives a fake hurt look, looking innocently at them.  
"No, no, just spin the bottle," he says with a smile. Patty claps and Hana grins. Kid grimaces.  
"Hello no," Liz snaps instantly.  
"Seven minutes in heaven," Soul suggests.  
"Absolutely not," Kid retorts.  
"Fine. Truth or dare," Soul sighs, shifting to lean on one arm.  
"Maybe.." Maka looks at the others. None complain, other than Kid, so she shrugs. Black*Star and Mat join the others on the floor. The group make a circle. Pulling a pin from his pocket Soul sets it on a book and spins it without hesitation.  
The tips stops at Tsubaki.  
"Wait, let's come up with some rules," Hana demands. Soul scratches his cheek for a moment.  
"Alright, you get one pass and then if you don't do it you are punished by whatever the asker deems appropriate. Anything goes-within reason," Soul states, leaning across the circle towards Tsubaki, "Truth or Dare?"  
Tsubaki blushes and kneads her loose shirt in her hands. "Truth," she finally mumbles. Of course.  
"Is it true you have never kissed anyone?" Soul askes with a feral grin. The girl blushes lightly.  
"Uhm..no," she mutters, looking at the floor. Soul stares at her in shock, along with everyone else.  
"Who was it?" Soul asks. Tsubaki smiles at the albino and shakes her head.  
"My turn," she says as she spins the pin. It lands on Patty. The giraffee-obsessed girl giggles and bounces up and down in her place.  
"Dare!" she says before Tsubaki can even speak. After a second of thought Tsubaki nods to herself.  
"I dare you to pretend to be a boy for the rest of the game," the assassin girl says. Patty grins and looks to Maka sitting beside her. Maka frowns and looks at her nervously.  
"Hey, cutie," Patty winks at Maka. Maka scoots from her and the others laugh. Spinning the pin Patty smiles when it lands on Soul.  
In as deep a voice as possible Patty askes, "Truth or dare?" Soul grins back and replies dare, naturally.  
"I dare you to kiss one of the boys in this room," she says cooly. Soul flashes his teeth as he leanes over and grabs Patty shirt. He plants his lips on hers for a brief moment and quickly lets go, sitting back in his place. Patty's mouth hangs open slightly. She stares at him in amazement. Everyone laughs but Liz and Maka, who look more disgusted. Soul spins the pin.  
It lands on Mat. The red haired boy looks at Soul anxiously. "Truth," he says before Soul can ask. Soul frowns slightly but a grin stays plastered lazily on his face.  
"Is it true you like someone in this room as more than just a friend?" Soul asks carefully. Of course he would ask that. The albino has noticed the way the red head acts around the shinigami's bunch. It's one of them. Mat's eyes widen and his body tenses a bit. Resisting the urge to look at Kid he nods. He feels his face heat up a little under the shocked gazes of his friends.  
Without waiting for anyone to start the questioning he knows will come he spins the pin. It lands on Black*Star. "DARE!" the bluenetter yells instantly.  
"I dare you to go a full day without saying 'Black*Star', 'God', or 'greastest'," Mat says quickly, grinning.  
"Pass," Black*Star says with a bored expression. Mat frowns but doesn't argue. Black*Star spins the pin. It lands on Maka.  
"Truth or dare, Maka?" Black*Star asks with a grin. The girl matches his cofident expression.  
"Dare," she challenges. The assassin leans to Soul and they talk for a moment.  
"I dare you to flash us your tiny tits," the bluenette says after a moment of conference with Soul. Maka immediately looks pissed. Kid closes his eyes and Liz covers Patty's eyes. In two fluid moments Maka punches both boys in the face.  
"Pass, you perverted idiot," Maka spins the pin. Mat chuckles softly and shakes his head. It lands on Liz.  
"Alright Liz, truth or dare?" Maka asks her friend.  
"Truth," Liz replies with a smile.  
"Is it true you secretly really like to read?" Maka asks as if it were the most scandalise thing in the world.  
"Pff, o-of course I don't," Liz stammered, spinning the pin and avoiding Maka's gaze. Mat rolls his eyes.  
It lands on Hana. "Daaare!" Hana says happily.  
"Fine, I dare you to go and make something assyemmtrical," Liz glances at Kid who now has a horrified expression. Kid grabs Hana's arm and shakes his head. Mat watches curiously.  
"Please, no. I beg you. I-I will uh..Just please, it took me forever to get this house perfect," Kid begged, staring at her with big golden eyes. Mat's heart pounds at Kid's expression. So cute. Mat smiles to himself, unaware of Soul's smug grin.  
"Uh, okay? But if it lands on you then you don't get to pass. .Sorry, Liz, I guess I pass," Hana says spinning the pin. Kid gives Liz a haughty look. The pin lands on Kid.  
"Truth or dare?" Hana asks wickedly. Kid's eyes go big, he looks around nervously.  
"Uh, dare. .No-truth!" he says unsure.  
"Too late, you said dare. Hmm. I dare you to..tell me a secret," she says with a shrug. Kid seems a bit relieved but blushes after a seconds thought. Mat watches closely. Kid leans to Hana's ear and claps his hands around his mouth and her ear. He whipsers something only she can hear. With his words she blushes and giggles, glancing at Mat. The others watch curiously. Maybe Mat can bribe her later.  
"Are you going to tell us?" Soul asks. Hana shakes her head and smiles. Kid spins the pin. It lands on Mat. Gulping Mat looks at Kid, his heart beating faster.  
"Truth or dare, Mat?" Kid asks quietly, looking at Mat with a black expression.  
"Dare," Mat answers, since he did truth last time. Kid bites his lip for a moment then looks up to Mat.  
"I dare you to kiss the person you like," Kid challenged. Mat's breathe catches in his throat. He felt heat rise to his face but he doesn't break eye contact with Kid.  
What if he did do it? Just leaned over and kissed the shinigami right here and now? Imagining the soft warm feel of his lips makes Mat squirm in his seat slightly. He takes a deep breathe and looks at the floor. "Pass," he sighs. The group sighs in false hope but don't push it. The game ends, with eveyrone having gone. They migrate to the couches and turned off the lights after putting a scary movie in. Mat sits at edge of the couch by the door, Kid beside him. Of course that's where he would sit. Mat keeps his hands in his lap to avoid accidently touching Kid. He cannot even concentrate on the movie, thanks to his heart and mind fluttering because of Kid. Not once did Kid jump but by the end of the movie he was noticible closed to Mat. Getting up from the warm place on the couch the red head stretches and stiffles a yawn.  
"I am beat, where do I sleep?" Mat asks Kid as casually as possible, keeping a blank expression on his face. Kid stands as well and motions for Mat to follow. Soul tags along. Mat leads them to a spare bedroom.  
"Boys in here," Kid says, turning on the light. Two beds and one palate on the floor. Mat and Soul rush to the beds and flop down.  
"Night," Kid says as he closes the door, leaving just Soul and Mat. They share a look and then turn their back to each other. Sliding off their pants Mat turns off the lights and they each climb back into a bed. Mat sighs and yanks the blankets to his neck. Not even letting Mat settle comfortably before he breaks the silence.  
"So who is it that you like?" Soul asks, a teasing undertone to his voice. Mat blushes and secretly thanks the darkness.  
"Why do you want to know?" Mat retorts accussingly. Soul scoffs and rolls over in bed.  
"I already know, just wondering if you are willing to admit it yet," Soul mutters before falling asleep. Mat staring into the darkness. He already knows? Is it that obvious? Oh God. Mat swallows hard and closes his eyes. His thoughts slowly calm as he drifts into sleep. Even in his calm dreams that fold out slowly in his mind, a nagging itch wiggles into his head. The dreams shift to a darker tone and eventually devolve to memories Mat would rather forget. Every night. It never fails.


	3. Extra Author Note

For anyone who would like it, below is a brief description of the siblings. Please review. Sorry for the interruption.

* * *

Full Name: Matthius Riley Davenheim

Age: 17

Birthday: March 30

Height: 6'0''

Weight: approx 152 LBS

Appearance: pale skin, maroonish dark red hair, dark green eyes, lithe slender build

Personality Overview: secretive, intelligent, stoic, protective, self-sacrificing, skeptic/paranoid

Full Name- Hana Luis Davenheim

Age- 14

Birthday- March 12

Height- 5'1''

Weight- 110 LBS

Appearance- average skintone, rusty red hair, dark green eyes, curvy waist but flat chest, older looking

Personality Overview- bubbly, friendly, loving, naive, easily impressed


	4. Chapter 4- Secrets

Mat can recall faintly the day his sister was brought home from the hospital. He was three. To this day Hana still believes that she is Mat's twin, but that is the biggest lie she knows. They do not even share the same father. The boy's was some man who his mother only met once. A fling. A mistake. But Mat is the outcome of that one heated night seventeen years ago. From the time his sister was born to the night of his mothers death Hana's father grew progressively bitter. Once he was a great meister and a wonderful man, one of the best- but to see the mistake of a boy before him everyday, happily playing with his pure daughter, it poisoned his soul.

Arguments between parents turned to violence towards Mat. Mother would stop him before he hurt Mat, or so she thought.

The scars closed but the habits stuck. To keep a blank face, to keep the events secret, to not share, to stay cold. All of those walls began to crumble, however, when Mat met Kid. And it scared him beyond words. The memories came back, warning the boy not to get close. The scars opened and ached. No one noticed, because Mat had never told anyone. Not even Hana knows about the past, because Mat worked hard to fill her mind only with happy memories, sure to keep her from the darkness that was her father. When he would come stomping down the hallway Mat would be sure Hana was asleep before slipping from the room.

Mat's past has tainted his heart, leaving it withered and bitter. He has become afraid of affection, hesitant to love, and paranoid to friendship. Aside from Hana, whom he protects fiercely, no other has had the power to reach him in darkness. Until Kid. That stupid golden eyed shinigami. Does he know what he is doing to Mat?

Maybe he does. Kid is a different kind of person than anyone Mat has ever met; isn't that good? Or is it a bad thing? Kid is a shinigami. He could have anyone he wanted, right? So why Mat? Wait- he never even said he likes Mat. It's just the redhead jumping to hope filled conclusions. The shinigami would probably laugh in his face. Mat can hear it now,"You're gay? That is disgusting."

An icy chill glides over Mat's skin. He lays on his back staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. The air is quiet and cold but he doesn't notice.

Mat rolls onto his side and closes his eyes, clearing his mind and waiting for sleep that never comes. The sun rolls into the sky, filling the room in with a orange glow that reminds the boy of fire.

"Hey, Mat, wake up. We have a mission today," Hana's voice booms from outside her brothers room. She waits impatiently at the door, tapping her foot. After a moment the door swings open to reveal a sick looking Mat. Dark rings line the bottoms on his eyes. His clothes hang loosely over his stooped form. Hana raises an eyebrow at him.

"When's the last you slept?" she questions, leaning to take a closer look at his face. He makes a gruff noise and shrugs, walking to the bathroom. Hana walks into his room and sits at his desk while he showers. She flips through his papers, skimming over some that look important. Mostly school work. Though a little doodle of a certain shinigami catches her eyes. She smirks and puts the papers back in place as he exits the bathroom ready to go.

"Who are our weapons?" Mat asks, tugging at his sleeves to let them drape over his slender hands.

"It's an easy one so Lord Death said we will be fine if we just take a cellphone. I convinced him we don't need weapons for this one," Hana smiles at the boy, who looks away indifferently. No weapons? That's not exactly true. Mat looks down at his long fingers and clenches his hands. Hana may not have a weapon, but Mat does.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Hana laughs, dragging Mat out of the room.

Hana leads the way out of Death City, they catch a lonesome train and within the hour they are in the bustling city of Las Vegas. Blinding lights, loud noises, huge crowds. It's like a secluded atmosphere wrapped in on itself, separated from the rest of the world. Mat pulls his jacket tighter and takes his sisters hand. Crowds set the boy on edge.

Cars zoom by, people shove past the siblings, the overload of stimuli make Mat stumble along slowly. Hana squeezes his hand and leads the way, glancing at the note with the address of their target sprawled across it sloppily. She can barely read it. Damn Spirit needs to learn to write. Stopping before a tall white building the siblings look up in awe. The building is flashy with a curved semi circle structure.

"This is it, look Spirit even made me a doodle of the hotel," Hana holds the paper up to Mat. A few squiggles in the bottom corner vague resemble the building before them. Above the doodle is 'room 232, floor 7'. Hana pockets the note and leads them inside. Sneaking past the receptionist was fairly easy, they just walked with a group of younger adults and joined them in the elevator. Stepping onto the seventh floor Mat takes the lead. Zipping past the doors he stops outside the one at the end of the second hallway. Room 232.

A burning anxiety fills Mat's chest. With a shaking hand he knocks on the door. Behind is the man they are supposed to eliminate. He has been picking off people from the street-those no one would notice are gone- and killing them. Lord Death suspects he has been feeding on their souls and it is Mat and Hana's job to capture him. He is suspected to be an older man, so there shouldn't be much of a struggle.

As the door slides open the scent of stagnant air fills Mat's nose. A middle aged man the same height as Mat, with combed back auburn hair and piercing blue eyes, stands in the doorway. Something in Mat's head clicks, like two puzzle pieces sliding into place. The nagging itch at the back of Mat's head slips away with the sudden realization. The boys eyes go wide, he stumble backwards, falling onto the floor and staring at the man with a look of complete horror. Hana is shocked by her brothers actions. She looks up at the man, feeling a slight deja vu at his appearance. The man looks at the short girl standing beside Mat. His expression lightens some.

"Hana?" The mans voice is deep and familiar. Hana falters, standing from her crouched position by Mat. She steps closer to the man.

"Dad?" She looks at the man with wide pleading eyes.

Hana and her brother sit on the soft couch of their father's hotel room. The man sits in the char opposite them, chatting happily with his daughter. Mat looks out the window, watching the sun set over the tall buildings, trying to steady his shaking hands. His heart is racing a mile a minute, his breathing shallow and ragged. He is scared to death, avoiding the man's eyes and trying to ignore the whole situation.

"Daddy, you know we were sent to stop some guy who is supposedly killing some people around here. Lord Death sent us," Hana says eagerly. Mat's stomach does a flip at the word 'daddy'. If only Hana knew the truth of this man. Whose side would she take if Mat told her here and now?

"Oh, I heard some stuff about that, though I think that guy split town this morning," Hana's father says with a grin, looking at his daughter with a proud gleam in his eyes, "So you are students at the DWMA now, eh? Like father like daughter."

"Yeah, me and Mat. You know he beat someone up the first day," Hana laughs, pulling him to sit up and join in the conversation. The man's eyes harden when he looks at Mat, sending a shiver up Mat's spine.

"Oh? Sounds like he's still a wild child," the man muses, meeting Mat's gaze before looking back to Hana. After what feeling like forever, Hana finally stands to leave. Mat jumps up as well and walks away quickly from the living area. Turning to see both Hana and the man following sends Mat into a state of mild panic. He leaves the room without waiting for them. Hana joins him in the hallway after a moment. Her father close behind.

"So you are coming back too, to the school?" Hana asks in a pleading tone. The man chuckles and nods, pulling her into a hug. She hugs him back happily, her arms barely even reaching completely around him. The man gives Mat a cold look as his daughter hugs him tightly. The boy look at the floor with a blank expression and walks away slowly, his feet feeling like lead.

"I'll see you later, baby girl," the man calls as Hana strolls up to her brother and takes his arm. She doesn't notice the way he flinches at the contact.

"I guess we can tell Lord Death there was nothing to worry about, Daddy took care of it," Hana laughs, leading them back into the elevator. "I am so glad he is alive, I thought he died with Mom."

Mat did too.

A rough hand grips the boys soft face, forcing his head up and his big green eyes to meet cold blue ones. The fingers squeeze the boy's face hard, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Look at me when I speak to you, child," the man warns, his voice just as rough as his hand. The small boy quivers slightly and fights to keep eye contact.

"Good, now explain to me why your chores aren't done," the man demands.

"H-Hana...she wanted to pla-ayy..." the red haired boy whispers, blinking back tears. He knows if he cries it will only get worse.

"You are blaming my daughter?" The man's voice is louder now, filling the small hallway. They are alone in the house at the moment, his mother and sister at the store. His father got home early today, and just happened to catch Mat trying to finish his chores quickly. He had just completed Hana's as well.

"You are saying your mistake was my daughters fault? Who the hell do you think you are?" The man booms, throwing the boy to the floor, hard. Mat hits his head on the wall and his vision blurs and fades in and out of white, his ears ringing. The man grabs him by the hair this time, yanking him back onto his feet.

"Answer me!" The boy shakes and holding onto the mans hand to try to ease the pain burning on his scalp. The words are stuck in the boys throat, along with his breathe. He snaps his eyes shut reflexively. The man's frustrations peek and he slams the boy against the wall, wrapping a large hand around his neck.

Mat snap awake, gasping for air. He feels tears stinging his eyes. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Why? He wants so desperately to forget these things but they just haunt him more and more each night. And now the man from his nightmares is back. After all these years, he is back. Shaking his head Mat takes some deep breathes and swallows hard. Just don't think about it. Just relax.

6:13. He gets ready quickly and wakes up Hana. They leave around 6:40, Mat's mind still back in his dream.

Death the Kid arrives at school at exactly 7 o'clock. His twin pistols trudge behind him sleepily. He is the first in Stein's room and takes his seat in the middle row, patiently waiting for the others to show. Glancing at the chair beside him, the one the red headed boy sits in, his heart swells a little. These feelings may be foreign and new but Kid cannot say he hates them, though they do fill him with a vague sense of longing. Along with other feelings Kid would rather not face. He was always a very prudish, traditional type of guy. Maybe it is because he is a shinigami that he is late to bloom in romance. Or even lust. Just the word makes Kid uncomfortable.

Hana's bubbly voice calling to Kid's small trio snaps the boy from his thoughts. He looks up quickly from the table, his heart speeding at the realization of Mat being in the room. Instantly, yellow eyes meet green eyes. But its different than the day before. Kid freezes for a half second, a hollow ache stabs through him. It is as if those dark green eyes are peering past him, not even seeing him.

"Mat are you okay?" Kid finds himself asking before he can stop. Mat's composure is nearly perfect, aside from his glossy, scared eyes. He smiles and nods, allowing his sister to answer.

"Yeah, it's just that our dad is coming back today! He said he is going to try to get a job at the school! It's so cool, we haven't seen him in years!" Hana explains gleefully. She is so innocent, so naive. If that man really cared he would have looked for them. Would have loved them both equally, no matter who is the real father. Mat swallows, his throat feeling dry. He sits and leans his chin on his palm.

"Oh, that is awesome. Maybe he can replace Stein," Liz jokes. Kid keeps half his attention to the conversation and half on Mat. Something is up. Why hasn't anyone else noticed? Mat is obviously scared. But about what? Kid just wants to hug the red head and make him feel happy. To see him smile a real smile.

Class drags by slowly until finally the bell sounds, signalling to change classes. Thankfully for Kid, his next class is with Mat. It's a Soul Techniques advanced class, so there are few students. They walk side by side, neither saying a word. Entering the room they sit beside each other but don't meet eyes. Mat is trying not to look at Kid, it makes him feel so helpless, so scared. Like he is at the precipice of an abyss.

Maka enters next, followed by Ox and a few others. The bell rings again and after a few moments of wating the teacher is no where in sight.

"You think she quit?" Maka asked, worried for her teacher.

"Maybe she got scared since Black*Star is always threatening her to let him in the class," Ox suggests, pushing his bulky glasses higher onto his nose. Kid rolls his eyes, glancing quickly at Mat before a loud noise makes him jump.

A man with auburn hair combed back messily, blue eyes gazing over his students, stands by the door. He flashes white teeth before taking a seat at his desk at the head of the room. Who is this guy? Something about him makes Kid feel sick. Like souring meat or a fruit with a worm in it. He looks good, normal, nice- but something about his is off-putting. At least to the shinigami.

"Hello, students. I am your new Soul Techniques teacher. My name is Isaac Davenheim," his deep smooth voice is relaxing, but a whisper of malice fills his tone.

Mat's body goes rigid, his jaw clenched. He just wants to disappear, he knows that the others will start asking questions. They will want to know about him. Time to put on the happy face again, or at least an indifferent face.

"Oh, are you Mat's dad?" Maka asks astonished, looking from Mat to Isaac. They do both have red hair.

"Haha, you are a smart one. I expect nothing less from an advanced class, however," Isaac smiles and starts the days lesson before anymore questions can be asked. He really does not want to be forced to say that Mat is his son. Anger bubbles in his gut just at the thought. And why isn't Hana in this class? It should be Hana in the advanced class, not Mat. Not that worthless bastard.

Mat is the first one out of the door when the bell rings, and he doesn't wait for anyone like he usually does, instead he rushes to his next class. Something does not feel right at all to Kid. Something is definitely up. What kind of relationship did-does- Mat have with his dad? He knows he cannot ask either of them as they are a secretive, mysterious bunch. Maybe his father will know.

Skipping his next class Kid goes to his fathers room, waiting until Spirit leaves before explaining what is going on.

"Oh, interesting. Hmm, yes, there might be some rotten feelings being passed between them, but it is none of our concern, Kid. We can only watch quietly and hope they make up soon," Lord Death says, tapping a blocky finger on the table they sit at. Kid seems completely unsatisfied with his answer, if not a tad upset.

"But Father, I know is it more than just rotten feelings, something bad is going on. I can feel it," Kid clenches his fists in his lap, hoping his father will understand.

"You can feel it? Oh my. . . Well, Kid, I think you just need to calm down. If it makes you so upset then why don't you talk to Mat or Isaac about it; they are both reasonable men," Lord Death offers, a strange thought floating around in his head.

"No, I cannot do that. I will just keep an eye on them, I suppose," Kid decided bitterly, irritated his father could not help. He didn't even know one useful bit of information about Mat's family beside his mothers name and death, which Kid was slightly surprised to learn about. He always sort of figured that Mat and Hana were orphans but they never said anything about their parents.

"I will see you later, Father, I am going to lunch," Kid calls with a wave as he leaves the room and slowly walks to the lunchroom. Mat is already there, in his usual spot at their table, no food before him to eat. He never eats in public, Kid realizes, taking his seat beside the boy.

"Hello Mat, how are you?" Kid asks with genuine interest. If Mat's eyes weren't so dead looking Kid's heart would be fluttering crazily just from looking at him. But today is just aches.

"I am fine, you?" Mat replies casually, looking down at his hands.

"I am fine as well, but I kind of wanted to talk to you about something," Kid says slowly, watching Mat's face for a reaction. Mat nods slightly for Kid to continue, his countenance remaining blank. "It's about your dad, I wasn't going to say anything, but you two don't seem to get along very well." Kid had really intended not to say anything, but seeing Mat so melancholy made the words just kind of slip out of his mouth.

Mat's head spins at the words. So he noticed? Why did he, of all people, have to notice? And just what does he know? Please don't know the truth. Kid would surely look at Mat differently if he knew the truth. He would see him as some pathetic boy with no father and a whore mother. Mat doesn't want that. Mat wants for Kid to stop looking at him everyday with those brilliant eyes, to stop making his heart race and his thoughts always flow to him. Mat wants the shinigami to leave his mind and for them to forget each other because these feeling are overwhelming, they are terrifying and sickeningly nerve wracking. Mat's hands are shaking, his breathing is wobbly now.

He swallows and says in a quiet tone edged with restrained anxiety, "We get along fine. He is my father after all. We love each other." Mat finishes his lackingly persuasive comment with a nervous laugh. He even stammered on the word love. God, he needs to get his emotions in check. With the way Kid makes him swoon on top of the way his father makes him shake, Mat is a complete emotional train wreck. One second he is stricken with fear that any moment his past will be relived, and the next he is daydreaming about the boy beside him who is utterly adorable. Wait- shut up. No. Just forget you like that stupid boy. Be cold and aloof again.

Kid is speechless. Mat goes and says such a normal thing that is supposed to be convincing him that he is fine, when really all it does is make him worry. He sounded as if he were about to cry. And now the red haired boy is staring at the table blinking rapidly and trying to bide his twitching lips.

Kid tentatively reaches to touch Mat's shoulder, feeling as though this is the right way to comfort someone who is upset. His fingers brush faintly across Mat's shirt before the boy recoils from the shinigami. He stares at him with green pleading eyes.

"Please do not touch me right now," Mat politely demands, looking back down at the table. Somehow this makes Kid's heart twinge with pain. He knows he has said almost the exact same thing to Mat, but somehow the feelings behind the requests feel like two completely different things. At the sleepover, when Mat picked Kid up by the waist effortlessly, some not so innocent thoughts passed over Kid and he panicked at the warmth and longing the touch brought him. However, in this case, when Kid touched Mat, no strange thoughts entered his head, no warmth or longing filled Mat. He felt only fear. Fear of how it made his heart skip a beat and fear of how easily that gentle touch could turn into something harsh.

The school day ends rather uneventfully for Kid. Mat has avoided him since lunch. Kid can be pretty thoughtless sometimes. Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut? If Mat does have something to say then he would tell whoever he felt he could trust when he was ready. Maybe it's just that Kid wants to be closer to the boy. He wants to be the one to hear all his secrets and share in his sorrows. Kid wants to hold and love and be loved. But things aren't so simple in reality. Humans are easily hurt, they are delicate creatures.

Kid walks through the empty halls of his fathers school. Classes have ended for the day and all the students are long gone. Kid decided to stay and tidy up the classrooms, fixings any disorganized or asymmetrical things he noticed throughout the day. He is nearly done, just three more classroom left. Reaching the hallway at the back of the school Kid stops in front of the first door. A noise from inside the room makes him pause. He can hear muffled voices, one whisper and one yell. Though he cannot make out any words the yelling voice sounds aggravated. Kid wonders who would be at school this time of day and what they could be arguing about. The room isn't one that is commonly used for any subjects and serves as a spare room most of the time.

Slowly inching the door open Kid peers inside. The first thing he notices is the back of man facing away from him. Slightly familiar red hair tops the mans head. His body language is that of anger and restraint. Someone else stands before him but the other is blocked from Kid's view.

"So you still haven't answered me, boy! Tell me why you, instead of my daughter, are in my advanced class? You think you are better than her? Huh? Did you talk her out of taking the class?" The man's voice registers to Kid as his new teacher, Mr. Davenheim, Mat's father. Kid's heart is racing. Who is he yelling at? What is he even talking about. Hana is a smart girl but Kid has had enough conversations with her to know she wouldn't last a semester in an advanced class. Besides, to think that someone is better than his daughter simply because they are in a higher ranking class than her, that is stupid. Why is he getting so anger?

"Answer me, dammit! Tell me why you get to walk around so haughty and confident! You know you are nothing but trash. You are worthless, a wasted pile of flesh that no one even cares about. I can see why your mother hated you," Isaac's words drip with venom, he steps closer to the boy in front of him, who is shaking and staring at the floor with a pale face.

Kid is appauled at the way he is speaking. No matter the person he is talking to he has no right to say things like that. Anger stirs in the shinigami, he grits his teeth. Something holds him from stepping inside and stopping the scene, some sense of forboding, as if a tragic secret is about to be revealed.

"I-I..I am sorry," a voice stutters quietly. Mat's voice. Kid's heart nearly jumps from his throat. It's Mat who is the receiver of this horrid verbal trashing. Why would his own father talk to him like that? Slowly the puzzle slides into place inside Kid's head.

"You are just a little bastard with a whore for a mother. I should have killed you along with her. But you had to go and use that disgusting curse of yours. Maybe I will finish the job now. Not like anyone would care," the man steps closer and roughly grabs Mat by the hair. Kid's eyes go wide. Do something! He knows he needs to throw the door open, yell, stomp inside, stop this now. But his body will not move. He is frozen in shock, watching as the puzzle unfolds before his very eyes.

"I have waited six years for this. Six years. So you are going to pay dearly for the way you treated me. As if you are above me. How dare you, I will make you regret the day you were ever born, worthless child." Without hesitation the man rears back and slams his fist into Mat's face, knuckles to jaw. The boy falls to the ground with an almost silent whimper. Kid is beyond words. He is beyond thoughts. He just closes the door and stares the wood, listening to flesh meeting fist. He cannot bear to watch but he cannot make himself move either. What he just saw.. It was like he could feel every single blow. A sharp pain encased the shinigamis heart. He feels like crying and screaming but really wants to find the strength to bust into the room. The air is silent now. No more noises from inside.

A gush of air hits Kid's face as the classroom door swings open. Green eyes meet yellow eyes. Mat pauses, praying that the boy just got here. If he heard anything he might tell Hana and then who will she have? No one. She needs her father, so as long as he is nice to Hana, Mat will endure. He tells himself his lack of help is from such a noble act, but really it is fear that stops him. Mat brushes past Kid, walking away quickly. He knows the boy is following him but wants to ignore it. Please go away.

"Mat, what happened to your face?" Kid asks. Mat falters by the door to the school. He can feel his jaw starting to bruise, along with the other places on his body. He turns slightly to meet the shinigami's eye, a smile flashing across his lips.

"I fell," Mat's speaks easily, having said this a hundred times before when he was younger.

Kid's thoughts are solidified by this blatantly falsified statement. His father, or at least the man he got his name from, is abusing him. And no one knows. But why? Kid cannot fathom this. Why would Mat allow himself to be treated like that? He does not deserve that. No one does, least of all such a kind boy as Mat. It breaks the shinigami's heart. He wishes in this moment that he has courage to hug Mat and tell him it will be okay. But the shinigami's emotions won't except this. Anger is building inside of him, his hands clenched into fists inside his pockets.

"Oh, well put some ice on it," Kid's voice forced; he is trying to stay calm. He feels responsible for what happened. Why the hell didn't he stop it to begin with? Why did he stand there and watch it; he is no better than that disgusting man.

Mat nods before turning back and walking out of the school. Kid doesn't follow him, instead, he spins on his heels and walks stiffly back to that far off hallway. The door is closed, and he doesn't even try to be quiet as he throws it open and steps inside. Isaac sits at the desk, staring at the young boy quizzically.

"May I help you, young man?" he asks kindly, sitting up from his relaxed position.

"Actually. You can." Kid walks closer to the red head. He stops when his legs are touching the mans.

"Please, sir, I would like to maintain some personal space," Isaac says casually, eyeing the boy suspiciously. Before he even has time to react, a soul charged fist slams hard into his jaw, flinging him from his chair onto the floor. Not even giving the man a chance to recover, Kid looms over him, landing another solid blow to his nose.

"Don't you think Mat wanted some personal space?! How dare you call him worthless! How dare you touch him! I should kill you! You are the disgusting pile of useless flesh, not him! You are the one who deserves to die! If you ever lay a finger on the one I love, if you ever talk to him, look at him, or even think of him again I will burn you alive and cut you limb from limb! Do you understand me?! Now get out! Get out and don't you dare come back. Don't let me ever see you again!" Kid yells as his hand continually meets the pathetic man below him. He stops, his chest heaving as he catches his breath. He is still pissed off but knows if he goes any farther he might kill the man. With a bloody hand Kid steps from over Isaac and watching as the man jumps up and flees silently from the room. Guess it's not so nice the other way around.

Mat doesn't go home. He can't. How can he look his sister in the face? He is nothing. He knows it. He knows the world doesn't need him. He would take his life right now if it weren't for that smidge of a hope that the one he likes can return his feelings. Even so, it is still fear that is eating him, and seeing Kid look at him with those worried eyes just outside that classroom. It was like Kid knew something and wasn't sharing. He was holding something back, and seeing Mat made his gaze soften. He somehow grew gentle, and despite what Mat knows- that Kid does not like him- he cannot help but hope. But hope is weak compared to fear. Memories of long ago, ones he had managed to suppress, are surfacing again. They hurt far more than the cuts and bruises on his body.

He can feel himself falling into the abyss he has teetered on for quiet sometime. His world fades away to nothingness. The pain fades as well, along with his hope and all the other emotions he had not realized he was holding in. Mat collapses onto the cold concrete a few feet from the stairs. The night's stars shine down on him, the moon laughing at him. Maybe he is getting his wish...


End file.
